Drabble
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Just a short drabble. My first JTHM story kind of thing. Crack Nny/Edgar mention os Pepito/Squee


**Warnings: Slash, Crack and lots of other stuff. OOC, I know but it's mostly crack.**

**Disclaimer: I SO OWN THIS!! +Is mauled to death by lawyers+... I do not own.**

**AN: This is meant to be a sentence challenge but I'm going to just do a teeny tiny drabble instead XD**

**1. Ring**

Nny looked at the tiny golden band in his hand then glanced over to the woman he'd just killed. His gaze then fell on the man lying beside her, then back to his hand. No Ring. So much for a holy union.

**2.**** Hero**

Nny didn't like the way Edgar looked at him during these films. His eyes were shining, but with what? He didn't know. Adoration? No, who would adore him? After all, he wasn't the hero here, he was the villain.

**3. Memory**

Edgar watched as Nny sat up from his place on the sofa. He looked exhausted and he probably was. A week and a half without sleep. His expression was one of confusion. After a few minutes he started nodding and muttering under his breath. Edgar smiled, Nny was fine. Well, in their own twisted sense of the word.

**4. Box**

Edgar sipped at his coffee as Nny desperately ripped apart the entire house and basement.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT IT?!"

Edgar smiled.

"Lost something?"

Nny spun around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"No, what made you think that?"

"Well, I found this box and inside . . . Were some incredibly adorable baby pictures of a certain-"

Edgar was cut off by the hand of a psycho on his mouth, he then felt a cold blade against his neck.

"Give me the baby pictures, now!"

**5. Run**

Nny hated running after them, it made him put unnecessary effort into pointless killing. But this one actually wasn't pointless. This woman had called _his _Edgar ugly.

**6. Hurricane**

Nny buried his head in Edgar's chest. Edgar had been trying to sooth him for the last few hours. Ever since the hurricane he had become inconsolable. It had made him remember the things he tried to forget.

**7. Wings**

"You'd be more beautiful with wings, Edgar. I wish I could see you wearing them. But I'm here now, you're up there. Just like you said. I hate you for being right . . ."

**8. Cold**

Nny walked into the bathroom looking for his saw, but instead he found Edgar. Lying in the bathtub. Nny turned Edgar's face then noticed the man was asleep. He grinned to himself and turned the cold tap on the shower head . . .

**9. Red**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Squee's lip began to quiver as he looked up at the furious Nny.

"T-The nice man gave me this," Squee held out the offending red lipstick.. "He said you liked the colour on your l-lips."

"EDGAR VARGAS, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**10. Drink**

Edgar cursed every deity that came to mind when Nny awoke him and offered him a Brain Freezey.

**11. Midnight**

"Rise and shine, sleepy zombies. It's time for Brain Freezey."

"JOHNNY IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS I'LL-"

"Drink it! Shut up! And _be happy_!"

"Mr. Edgar, what are you doing with that . . . _SQUEE!"_

**12. Temptation**

Edgar touched the cold lips with his shaking fingers. Nny smiled at Edgar and kissed the fingertips. Before they knew it they'd given in to every temptation.

**13. View**

Nny smiled at Edgar.

"It really is beautiful, I used to come up here with-"

Edgar turned to Nny.

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just enjoy the view."

**14. Music**

"Nny, please. Just let me listen to it. It's just a song."

"That _thing _is not a song. It is evil in disc form."

"It's just a song."

"It's Britney Spears. That _thing _is not being played in my-"

_**Womanizer-**_

"EDGAR! STOP GETTING SQUEE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!"

**15. Silk**

"Edgar, where did you find these? Why are you wearing them?"

"None of your business."

"It is if you're wearing my silk panties."

**16. Cover**

"Edgar, did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked covered in Brain Freezey?"

What ever Edgar was attempting to say with the gag in his mouth didn't matter, because Nny was over the moon.

**17. Promise**

"You promised me, Nny! You _promised_! I can't be alone any more. I can't . . ."

**18. Dream**

Nny never remembered anything when he woke up. Not his dreams, or anything that happened before. But since Edgar started sleeping beside him that had all changed.

**19. Candle**

"This is all your fault."

"How, Nny, is it _my _fault that _you _ate my strawberry scented candles?"

**20. Talent**

Nny couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. The reason why? Well, Edgar had hidden talents. He could do things with his tongue that no one could hold a candle to.

**21. Silence**

Nny let his head rest on the still chest, his worst fears realized as he was greeted with silence.

**22. Journey**

Every journey they went on together ended in disaster, that's why Nny was restricted to one night time trip only. The sugar overdoses were hell on Edgar.

**23. Fire**

Some say fire purifies. Edgar looked at the house he and Nny had once lived in. It doesn't purify anything, it destroys.

**24. Strength**

Most of the time, he felt weak, pathetic and frail. But every time Nny took off his shirt revealing his visible bones, he suddenly felt stronger. That and the desire to protect Nny, which was why he always watched over him. Even when he wasn't there any more.

**25. Mask**

Their masks. Nny's was the cold one. The one he wore when he was killing. So oblivious to the pain he was causing people. But other than that he was genuinely kind and caring. Edgar had no masks, that was why Nny loved him. He had no reason to hide. Nothing to hide.

**26. Ice**

Edgar was trying to find something edible in Nny's kitchen. The kitchen consisted of fallen cabinets, one counter, one stove and a fridge freezer. He searched all of the fallen cabinets, nothing but tins. He then opened the fridge and quickly slammed it shut. Something in there had eyes . . . He then dared open the freezer and yelled. Well, screamed. The ice in the freezer had come out and fallen on him. All he was wearing was his boxers.

**27. Fall**

Nny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Edgar was stood on his doorstep.

"They didn't want me up high, or down low. So I've been sent to keep you a bit sane."

"HOW DID YOU GET KICKED OUT OF BOTH HEAVEN AND HELL?!"

"Apparently I'm far too passive for their liking."

**28. Forgotten**

Edgar sighed as he was washing the dishes. It was okay that Nny forgot. It wasn't important. What really mattered was that they still loved each other. But sometimes Nny forgot what was important to Edgar.

Nny awoke the next morning and looked at the calendar. He hadn't had time to yesterday but he wished he had. It was their 4 year anniversary.

**29. Dance**

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because . . . there's so many things you won't like."

"Then we can have an untraditional wedding."

"Nny, if we get married we do it properly. Suits, catering, church, rings, music-"

"Why do we need music?"

"Because we'd be dancing..."

"...Not. On. Your. Life!"

**30. Body**

The first time Edgar died, he had no body. No body to bury, to hold. The second time Edgar died he had the body. He had desperately clung to him. Then, when his mind had finally been through too much and completely snapped, he died holding onto Edgar. Only to be without him for eternity.

**31. Sacred**

Edgar shook his head at Nny.

"Some thing's need to stay sacred Nny."

"I don't understand how a church is one of them. God is nothing but a fat, lazy bastard."

"Be that as it may, you will _not _come into the church and put your boots up on the pew and _doodle_on the _bible_!"

There was a long silence. Nny then crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"I still don't see why I'm in trouble."

"YOU KILLED THE PRIEST!"

3**2. Farewells**

Edgar smiled at the man in front of him. The man holding a knife to his throat. The man of his dreams.

It was time for him to wake up from the dream now. They were about to leave it all behind.

"My final murder, Edgar. Do you know what this means?"

Edgar shook his head, no. He didn't know.

"This is farewell, for the time being."

**33. World**

"You against the world is it?" Nny asked, amused.

Mmy turned to Nny.

"No, us against the world."

Edgar buried his face deeper into Mmy's chest in a desperate attempt to drown out the blaring TV.

**34. Formal**

Edgar smiled as he pulled Squee's small blazer tighter around him.

"Edgar, I'm 16. I can take care of myself."

"Then why is Shmee going with you in a backpack?"

"I-It's just prom."

"You'll be fine. Now go before Nny wriggles out of the restraints and gets hold of Pepito. He barely heeled after Nny 'talked' to him about how he felt for holding your hand."

**35. Fever**

"Edgar, you look dreadful. You're all red, sweaty and pale."

"Shut up, Mr. Eff."

**36. Laugh**

There was one thing about Nny that Edgar could never get used to. That was the maniacs laugh. Because that was _exactly _what it sounded like. The laugh of a maniac. This was the last time he and Nny would ever watch a comedy together.

**37. Lies**

"EDGAR!" Squee screamed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NNY! IT'S A STUFFED BEAR, IT DOESN'T SPEAK LIES!"

**38. Forever**

"Forever? That's a long time. Sure you can wait that long?"

"I'll wait, Nny. I know you'll come back when you're better."

Nny hesitated before kissing Edgar with more passion than ever before.

"I'll be back."

Edgar nodded, trying to be his usual passive self. He watched as Nny got into the car and drove away. Forever did seem like a long time. But, if he did things to pass time it would go by faster.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Nny had never felt so . . . So overwhelmed. When Edgar said those three words, his world was turned upside down. Oh, God. He loved Edgar more than Devi . . .

**40. Whisper**

Nny started whispering things in Edgar's ear. Inappropriate things. He liked making Edgar blush, what he didn't like was the marks Edgar left on him as a reminder not to do it again. Nail Bunny always ridiculed him for teasing Edgar.

**41. Wait**

"When are you ever going to get sick of waiting?"

Edgar turned his head to see a middle aged Squee.

"Never. I made a promise."

**42. Talk**

Nny didn't mind the voices, he'd grown used to them over time. After all, they were technically a part of him. But when they were screaming and yelling and made him look insane in front of him? He couldn't help but think he needed to have a talk with those voices.

**43. Search**

Edgar was desperately searching for some new glasses. He just needed to pick the frames and then he could go home.

When he arrived home with his new lenses he smiled at Nny.

"What do you think?"

"You look weird. I miss your old ones."

"They were out of style so they had none in."

**44. Hope**

"Is there still hope for me Edgar? Hope that I'll get better. Hope that I'll be an okay person?"

"Yeah, because you're still trying."

"If I give up, what will happen?"

"I don't know . . ."

**45. Eclipse**

"Edgar, I'm serious."

"Nny, you are over reacting."

"Squee had that," Nny pointed at the offending book "In his room and you aren't the least bit concerned?"

"It's just Twilight."

"No Edgar, it is much worse than that."

"How?"

"IT'S ECLIPSE! THAT MEANS HE FOLLOWS THE SERIES!" Edgar picked up the book and hit Nny lightly with it, who fell on the floor writing in pain. "IT TOUCHED ME! I NEED SANITIZER!"

**46. Gravity**

"Why are you staring at that broken glass? Aren't you going to clean it up?"

"Hmm . . . Oh, I'm sorry what?"

"Err . . . Nny, what were you doing?"

"Contemplating gravity."

**47. Highway**

He looked forward to being on the highway. Travelling with no destination, finding himself. What he didn't look forward to was leaving some things behind. Leaving his loved ones behind. Well, loved one.

**48. Unknown**

His past is unknown to him. He has forgotten it. But he could remember trips to Sunday school, where he was mocked for his clothes. The unknown faces and the unknown past didn't bother him. As long as he could remember Edgar, then he didn't care what happened to him.

**49. Lock**

He rattled the door angrily.

"Edgar, open the door. I just want to talk to you."

"Stay away from me. _Rape_? Am I not good enough for you?! You're a _monster_!"

"It. Wasn't. ME!"

**50. Breathe**

"That's right, breathe. It's okay."

"J-J-J-Johnny . . . C-C-Can't breathe."

"Here, use your inhaler."

As Edgar calmed down he turned to glare a Nny.

"The next time you think it's funny to put a dead body in my bed, please make sure it's you."

**Okay, done. I'm now off to go do this with many other fandoms. It was very fun XD**

**This is also my first JTHM story so be nice.**


End file.
